Electric handtools with speed reducing gear units are disclosed in German published patent application DE-OS Nos. 24 41 047 and 33 22 876. DE-OS No. 24 41 047 relates to a drill driven by a single-stage planetary gear unit and DE-OS No. 33 22 876 discloses a screwdriver which is rotatable via a double planetary gear unit in order to tighten screws.
Assuming like rotational speed and torque of the tool drive motor at the output thereof, higher output rotational speed and correspondingly lower output torque are provided by a single-stage planetary gear unit compared to a double planetary gear unit. Consequently, a handtool with a single planetary gear unit is particularly suitable for drilling and a handtool with a double planetary gear unit for driving and removing screws.